The NEW Sailor Moon!
by WillZ
Summary: Rated for some content - Usagi undergoes changes that will change the Sailor scouts forever


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic (Naoko-sama  
does), I just write for the joy of writing. Please don't claim this  
work as your own, or try to sell it for profit. Please read and review.  
C&C is appreciated, but please, no flames.  
  
Notes:  
Ami = Amy  
Usagi = Serena  
Rei = Ray  
Makoto = Leena  
Minako = Mina  
Chan is an honorific used informally, and in some cases, intimately. The use  
of it in this fic is informal.  
  
  
The New Sailor Moon!  
  
  
"Wake up! You're going to be late!" Luna's voice shrieked, cutting into   
Usagi's wonderful dream of her and Mamorou sitting on a blanket in the sun.  
  
"I don't want to wake up," Usagi complained, covering her eyes with her   
arm, "I'm tired, and I want to sleep."  
  
"Usagi Tsukino.." Luna scolded, but was cut off, as Usagi picked her up,  
and stuffed her into a pillowcase. "Let me out right this minute!" Usagi   
ignored the muffled cries of her compatriot, and started to drift back to   
sleep.  
  
Suddenly, cramps forced her bolt upright, causing her to scream in pain.  
  
"My God! It hurts!" She cried, shattering her bedroom window.  
  
  
Ami Mizuno walked to school the same way every day, because she found this  
route to be the most practical and entertaining route to take. Granted, the   
walk was longer in distance, but it was shorter in time; she avoided all the  
high-traffic areas, and those few nasty alleys that one always had to be   
careful when approaching.  
  
Suddenly, Ami stopped as she heard the most horrific scream she had ever   
heard in her life. "That sounded like.." She took off for Usagi's house as  
fast as the pedestrian traffic would allow.  
  
"Usagi won't be going to school today." Mrs. Tsukino said to a very   
worried-looking Ami, "Her stomach is aching terribly. Would you please bring  
her homework to her so I can bring her to the doctor's?" Ami nodded, too   
worried to speak to her friend's mother.  
  
"Please be all right, Usagi", she said to herself, as she headed for   
school.  
  
"Usagi's sick?" Minako cried "I have to go help her!"  
  
"No!" the rest of the Senshi cried, remembering how Minako had taken care   
of them when they were all sick. Just thinking of the bad soup made everyone  
shiver in disgust.  
  
"Fine." She pouted "See if I ever help you guys when you are sick, ever   
again!" The others bowd their heads, hiding the looks of joy and relief that  
spread across each girl's face.  
  
  
The next day...  
  
  
"Hi Usagi! You feeling better?" chimed Minako in her usual, bubbly way.  
  
"Not really, Minako." She replied, her response sounding as if it were  
coming from someone diagnosed as...   
  
"Usagi!" she cried, taking the tone the wrong way "Please don't die!"  
  
Usagi just stared at her, blinking, while her friend sobbed into her   
shoulder.  
  
"Um... what do you mean, Minako?"  
  
"You sound like you've been... been... PLEASE DON'T DIE!!"  
  
"I'm fine, Minako. Really."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Minako finally let Usagi go, and she sighed in relief.  
  
"We should be going, or we'll be late for school." Usagi said, slowly   
turning and walking towards the school. Minako just stood there a moment  
before chasing after Usagi.  
  
The Senshi all stared at Usagi in amazement. She picked up a piece of   
sushi from her bento, and ate it slowly, savoring each bite.  
  
"Something is wrong." Rei whispered to Ami, who could only bring herself  
to nod in agreement, "Very Wrong."  
  
"Usagi," Rei smiled, holding up her bento for Usagi, "I'm kinda full.  
Would you like some of my bento?"  
  
"No thanks, Rei. I'm fine." Was the unenthusiatic reply from the girl  
with blonde meatballs on her head. Usagi looked... Off. She was CALM! Usagi  
was NEVER calm.  
  
"Huddle!" Minako called suddenly, drawing the attention of everyone  
in the lunchroom. Ami, Rei and Minako formed a small circle as Usagi  
watched, her chopsticks holding a piece of sushi centimeters from her mouth.  
As the other Senshi huddled, the small sweatdrop grew as everyone at the   
other tables looked on.  
  
"Something is wrong with Usagi." Minako stated, "I think she's dying."  
  
"No, you idiot!" Rei hissed, "It is obvious! Someone has brainwashed  
her!"  
  
"Maybe a new enemy kidnapped her and used her body to create this  
doppelganger, just to learn how to defeat the rest of us." Ami said.  
The other two just sweatdropped in response.  
  
"I wish Makoto was here." Mina sighed, "She might be able to  
puzzle it out." the other two nodded agreement, wishing the fourth  
member of their team were here, as well.  
  
"Well, if I could have gotten hold of her on her communicator, she'd be   
here." Rei sighed, "I called her soon after I left my class to get here.  
It is a good thing my teacher is such a pushover."  
  
They all looked at Usagi. She calmly lowered the chopsticks, and waved  
uncertainly at them. Their sweatdrops grew larger.  
  
"We need to get Makoto." they all said in unison.  
  
  
"Now, all you need to do is add a little salt." Makoto smiled,   
watching the shorter, mousey girl before her stir the contents of the pot.  
  
"Thank you for the help, um, Miss Minako?" The timid girl said, shaking  
the contents of the salt well into the stew. Mina... Er... Makoto sighed.  
  
"The name is Makoto, Sana." she said, a bit of asperity touching  
her voice. "Not Motoko, Makito, Minako, or Monaca."  
  
"I'm sorry." The other girl answered, still shaking salt into the pot.  
  
Makoto blinked, and took the salt shaker away, a large sweatdrop on her  
head threatening to fall into the stew.  
  
"Sorry!" Sana squeaked. Makoto just blinked, nonplussed.  
  
At that moment, the door to the classroom banged open, permitting  
Makoto's friends in.  
  
"Makoto!" Mina cried, a look of panic on her face.  
  
"Something's wrong with Usagi." Rei said, concern tinting her words.  
  
"We have no idea what it could be." Ami finished absently, still deep  
in thought. Makoto just blinked at her friends in confusion.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Minako said, breaking the moment's silence.  
  
Makoto thought. "Did any of you ask Usagi what is wrong?"  
  
"Um..." Rei fumbled, touching the tips of her forefingers together,  
"Well, you see, we thought she was taken over by a new enemy, that is  
using a doppleganger from her body to learn to defeat us."  
  
"That made no sense." Makoto sweatdropped.  
  
Ami glared at Rei, gently pushing her friend aside.  
  
"Well," Makoto sighed "Let's just ask Luna. She could probably fill us  
in, and it mustn't be TOO bad, if she hasn't contacted us yet."  
  
"Unless SHE got abducted, too." Minako replied. The rest of the Senshi  
slapped her upside the head in annoyance. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
Before the other Senshi could reply to the blonde, the building rocked as  
if by an earthquake. Makoto watched in dismay as Sana's pot spilled its  
contents all over the floor.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Makoto cried out over the noise of the  
shuddering building. She slowly made her way over to the window, to  
see a giant tree attacking the cafeteria.  
  
"Oh, No! Usagi!" Rei said, as she saw the giant plant rip through  
the cafeteria.  
  
  
Usagi sighed, trying to eat another shrimp. For some reason, they just  
didn't seem to have the same wonderful flavor they usually did. She didn't  
have time to ponder the fact, or the cause of her displaced hunger, because  
the building began to tremble as if an earthquake was hitting Tokyo. Again.  
  
"What the.." She started to say, but stopped when the roof of the cafeteria  
was ripped right through by what looked to be branches. One of the branches  
snaked down, and grabbed Naru, who was on her way over to Usagi's table.   
In the clamour, she thought she heard the monster say something about  
"Pure Hearts".  
  
"Naru should be a candidate for one of those 'Tentacle' films I keep  
hearing the pervs talk about." Usagi muttered to herself. She took  
advantage of the disturbance created by the the creature's appearance  
and abduction of her best friend to exit the cafeteria, and transform  
into her Senshi outfit.  
  
  
Makoto, Rei, Ami and Minako all transformed into their respective Senshi  
outfits, and hopped out the window to chase the now-departing tree-youma.  
  
"It looks like it abducted Naru." Ami said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"The poor girl must have an 'Abduct me' sign written in Monsterese on her  
back," Makoto snickered. Rei suppressed a laugh, but it still came out as a  
titter.  
  
"Maybe she's practicing to be in one of those 'Tentacle films' the perverts  
keep screaming about in lunch." Minako giggled. This caused the other girls  
to break into hysterical laughter. The laughter didn't last long, because  
the monster had stopped, letting the others catch up to it. Returing  
to the matter at hand, the Senshi advanced on the now-stopped tree-youma.  
  
"THIS PURE HEART IS MINE!" The monster's voice boomed.  
  
"And who are you going to bring it to, idiot?" Usagi's voice hollared back.  
The others stopped, shocked to see Usagi successfully challenging the  
monstrous tree on her own. "The 'Doctor' has been a good guy for a good  
couple years now. The war is OVER."  
  
The monster paused, then put the perpetually abducted Naru down in  
the ball field. "So that's why the lab was a mess when I awoke..." it  
muttered to itself, if a voice like cracking thunder could mutter.  
  
"I'll still kill you!" The monster continued, its voice getting  
louder, more fierce. It lunged for Sailor Moon with a ferocious war cry.  
  
"USAGI!" The other Senshi cried, beginning to power up their attacks.  
  
The blonde didn't even blink. She deftly dodged the charge, and  
slipped under the monster's lunge. In quick succession, she broke  
limbs, trunk, and crown of the tree-youma, before it could even  
recover, or the other girls could attack it with their powers.  
  
"What the..." Minako said.  
  
"Heck..." Ami added.  
  
"Just..." Rei continued.  
  
"Happened?!?" Makoto concluded. All four girls had very large sweatdrops.  
  
The monster just stood there, motionless, then broke into several pieces.  
  
Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus all grew larger sweatdrops.  
  
  
Dusting her hands off, Sailor Moon went over to the seed and pulverized   
it with her foot. She turned to see her friends approach, and smiled warmly  
at them.  
  
"Sorry I didn't leave anything for you to do," She said jovially "but  
the thing didn't even let poor Naru finish her meal." The Senshi looked  
at each other, then saw the aforementioned girl approaching them. Usagi  
started to walk over to Naru, but as she passed the others, she said   
"Remember, that you're not supposed to call me 'Usagi' when we've   
transformed. Bye!"  
  
"Oh, thank you, Sailor Moon!" Naru exclaimed as Sailor moon walked over  
to her, "Wait until I tell Usagi about this!"  
  
"I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear about it." Usagi sweatdropped.  
  
"Are you okay, Sailor Moon?" Naru asked, "You look flushed."  
  
"Er... Ah-HAHAHA!" Usagi giggled maniacally, her right hand scratching  
the back of her head, "I'm... Just... Just... Flushed from fighting that  
youma! Ah-HAHAHAHA! Gotta go! Bye!" Without waiting for any  
response or accolade, Usagi took off like a bullet.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I could almost think she's..." Naru  
said aloud, shaking the thought away. How preposterous! Usagi as  
Sailor Moon? The only thing those two had in common was the same  
hairstyle. Naru still thought that stupid hairstyle was the sole  
reason Usagi was late to school every day. Unless... No. It was only  
her imagination.  
  
Was it?  
  
  
The day after the next day...  
  
Usagi's friends waited for her to leave her house for school. They  
waited for as long as they could, before giving in, and going up to  
the door. Ami knocked, and waited for Usagi's mother to answer the  
door.  
  
"Hello, Ami," Mrs. Tsukino smiled "How are you today?"  
  
"Fine. Is Usagi ready for school, yet?" The Water Senshi asked. The  
others peered around her shoulders, hoping to see a hint of their friend  
and princess.  
  
"I'll go see." Usagi's mother let them in, and went upstairs to see  
if her daughter was getting ready for school or not.  
  
"Luna isn't responding to Artemis's calls." Minako whispered to her  
friends "I was hoping she'd tell us what is wrong."  
  
"I don't like this." Rei responded. Makoto and Ami nodded their heads.  
  
"It seems Usagi has already gone to school today, girls." Mrs. Tsukino   
said to the Senshi, as she came back downstairs "I don't see her cat  
anywhere, either. She must have gone to school, but her uniform was  
still on the bed."  
  
This is getting weirder by the minute. Ami thought to herself.  
"Thank you. Mrs. Tsunkino. We'll be off to school, now." She said  
aloud, shoving her friends out the door so quickly, they didn't have  
time to protest "Good day!"  
  
"What was that for?" Rei asked, as they started heading for school.  
  
"Yeah! What's the big idea?" Makoto voiced to the prodigy.  
  
Minako only glared laserbeams (or so she wished) at Ami's back.  
  
"I think we'll be better off NOT trying to find Usagi right now."  
the blue-haired girl replied "If she wants to be found, she'll come to  
us. Luna will be with her, so we shouldn't have anything to worry  
about. I hope."  
  
Throughout the day, Usagi's friends checked in all her classes to see  
if she was there, and also called her home to talk to her, but the  
Moon Princess was nowhere to be found.  
  
  
The Day after thet day after the... Oh, dammit! Why didn't I just use   
Monday, Tuesday, etc. etc., like I had originally wanted to?  
  
Lunchtime came, and all the Senshi were afraid that Usagi was in trouble  
or hurt somewhere, and were about to go looking for her, when they saw  
someone a little taller and prettier than Usagi sit down near a startled  
Naru. They all blinked, and walked over to the pair.  
  
Usagi was dressed in her usual sailor fuku, but it seemed to fit...  
differently... On her than it normally did.  
  
"Wow! You're stacked now, Usagi!" Minako chimed, drawing startled  
gasps and sweatdrops from her friends, "Did you get a boob-job?"  
  
"Um... No..." A sultry voice replied. Surprisingly, it came from  
Usagi, "I... It's..." Usagi's blush deepened, and her sweatdrop got bigger.  
  
"So," Rei asked sweetly, the tone masking her anger, "Why were you  
out of school yesterday, and the day before that?"  
  
"Usagi," Minako said, putting an arm around her friend, "we're your  
friends. You can tell us what's wrong."  
  
"Yeah! Mina thought you were going to die, and Ami thought you were  
abducted by aliens!" Makoto said. Mina and Ami glared daggers at Makoto.  
  
"Well, you see... " Usagi started, "It's well... Extremely embarrassing.   
Please promise you won't laugh or say anything."  
  
"We promise," all the Senshi and Naru said simultaneously.  
  
"A few days ago, I woke up with stomach cramps and had to go to the  
doctor's," Usagi began "When I got there, the doctor was amazed, because  
he had never imagined it would take someone so long to get their first...  
First... Menstrual cycle."  
  
"Wow! You're seventeen, and you JUST had your first period?!?" Minako  
screamed for the whole cafeteria to hear. Usagi blushed, as the whole  
room went silent.  
  
"We've all been worrying that something was killing you, and all this   
time it was... was... YOUR PERIOD?!?" Rei screamed. Usagi wished she  
could crawl under the table and die.  
  
"It's no fair! Now you're stacked more than *I* am!" Makoto cried, running  
out of the cafeteria, sobbing. Everyone watching sweatdropped.  
  
Naru just sighed, thanking her lucky stars that *SHE* had never had  
to go through this humiliation.  
  
  
"How was I supposed to know that all of you thought I was sick,"  
Usagi glared at Ami, "or abducted by aliens?"  
  
"You weren't acting like yourself." Ami blushed. This after-school  
meeting was NOT going good for the other Senshi at all.  
  
"Oh, so you want me to prance over like some ballerina and say  
'Hi! I'm having my period?' in front of the whole school? It is bad  
enough that I have to replace ALL my clothes, because I can't fit in  
them anymore. How DO you COPE with them, Makoto?" Usagi finished,  
pointing to her enlarged breasts.  
  
"Well... Er..." The Electric Senshi began, nonplussed, "You get used to  
them, but sometimes you get a backache like you wouldn't believe."  
Gaining her confidence back, Makoto continued, "You COULD have said  
something to us, though! We were genuinely worried!"  
  
"Do you tell everyone when YOU have your period?" Usagi countered.  
  
"Um... No, but..." Makoto started, until Usagi cut her off with an "I rest  
my case", startling the others.  
  
"What about Luna?" Minako asked, trying to divert Usagi's anger from  
her, "Why couldn't any of us contact her? Artemis was getting worried."  
  
"You couldn't get her," Usagi answered, "because her comm was broken, and  
she had been working on it, AND because I asked her not to tell anyone.  
I was embarrassed, and, considering the phase of the moon," she pointed up to  
the full moon that was visible in the afternoon sky, "I didn't think I HAD  
to." The other Senshi blushed, squirming uncomfortably in their seats.  
  
As Usagi stalked away, the others decided to stay for a moment longer.  
  
"I think we're screwed." Minako said solemnly. Makoto and Rei nodded   
in agreement.  
  
"Maybe it will all turn out for the best," Ami commented, forcing a smile,  
"The worst that can happen is she can revert back to her old self."  
  
The other three just glared at her, saying nothing.  
  
"... Or maybe she'll become a psycho bitch from Hell." Ami conceded, bowing  
her head to avoid their looks.  
  
"I say we don't worry about it," Minako said with determination, "She IS the  
same Usagi we all know." The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"She's going to need new clothes," Makoto added, "We should all take her   
shopping."  
  
"Then we can go to the Arcade, and close in for the kill!" Minako cheered.  
The others sweatdropped.  
  
"Great," Rei sighed "We've resorted to sucking up."  
  
"It's better than being reamed out by Usagi," Ami countered.  



End file.
